contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Marie Bourget
Marie Bourget, artiste française née le 6 octobre 1952 à Bourgoin, Isère. Elle vit et travaille à Saint-Mandrier-sur-Mer. À considérer l’œuvre de Marie Bourget sur une décennie, celle-ci témoigne d’une grande diversité de propositions, dont l’économie du renversement semble être le moteur principal : ni objet, ni volume dans le sens strict du terme, les pièces réalisées par l’artiste se présentent comme des interfaces entre ces catégories. Les œuvres soulèvent apparemment des questions traditionnelles afférentes au volume, à la sculpture, tout en les retournant. L’espace et le lieu se définissent ici selon un mode spécifique, comme s’ils entraient en tension. Par ailleurs, le volume adresse souvent un clin d’œil à l’objet design dont la fonction d’usage resterait néanmoins mystérieuse. L’humour et l’ironie qui animent les propositions de Marie Bourget, leur devenir-fiction, ainsi que l’usage du dessin, inscrivent cette œuvre dans la génération d’artistes français ou britanniques des années 80 comme Bazile, Jean-Marc Bustamante, ou Jean-Luc Vilmouth qui ont réinventé un nouvel état de la sculpture au sein de l’art contemporain. Pascale Cassagnau Biographie Expositions personnelles 1984 Pour meubler, Cedaac, Auxerre (avec Gloria Friedmann) Galerie Verrière, Lyon 1985 Mon Dieu, le tableau tombe!, Galerie Claire Burrus, Paris 1985 La fabrication d 'un secret, Le coin du miroir, Consortium de Dijon * 1985 1986 Console et Meurtrière, Palais des Prisons, Biennale de Venise * (avec Christian Boltanski et Ange Leccia) Plinthe, Association pour l'Art contemporain, Nevers (avec Claude Lévêque) WMW, Galerie Andata Ritorno, Genève, Suisse 1987 When a successful monochrome is a blind work of art.Farideh Cadot Gallery, New York, USA A fold in the decor, Victoria Miro Gallery, Londres, GB 1988 Le spectateur, Musée de la Roche sur Yon Le spectateur, Centre d'art plastique, Saint-Fons Le spectateur, Palais des Beaux-Arts de Charleroi, Belgique 1989 Exposition X, Galerie Ghislaine Hussenot, Paris 1990 XPositions X (The transformer), Galerie Asher Faure, Los Angeles, USA X Positions X, travail d'atelier, ART3, Valence Boomerang, Victoria Miro Gallery, Londres, GB 1991 WO, Galerie Von Witzleben, Karlsruhe, Allemagne Exposition Ronde, Galerie Paolo Vitolo, Rome, Italie 1992 Corps flottants, Galerie Ghislaine Hussenot, Paris 1993 Salle d'yeux & (Colères), Galerie Gilbert Brownstone, Paris 1994 20 Titel, Gesellschaft fur Aktuelle Kunst, Bremen, Kunstraum, Munich, All. 1995 Le balcon, Fondation européenne pour la sculpture, Parc Tournay-Solvay, Bruxelles 1995 2000 Larmes de robots, Galerie Martine et Thibault de la Châtre, Paris 2001 Un motif très chargé, Villa Myosotis, Ecole des Beaux-Arts, Dunkerque 2001 2003 Décoration d'intérieur, Villa Delannay, Bourgoin-Jallieu Larmes et robots, Offce du tourisme, Bourgoin-Jallieu 2004 Petits meubles de bouche, Maison abandonnée - villa Caméline, Nice Expositions collectives 1980 Lieu de Relations, Lyon 1982 Décidément l'affaire s'annonçait difficile, Galerie Verrière, Lyon 1983 Le Paysage en quatre états, Maison de la Culture, Nevers 1984 Eté 84, Le nouveau Musée de Lyon - Villeurbanne Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés, Association pour l'art contemporain, Nevers 1985 Dispositif Sculpture, Dispositif Fiction, A.R.C., Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris Six heures avant l'été, 35 ave. Du Président Wilson, Paris 1986 Angles of Vision: French art Today, Guggenheim Museum, New York, USA A Distanced View, The New Museum of Contemporary Art, New York 1987 Cadres en l'air, Centre d'Histoire de l'Art contemporain, Rennes Unpainted Landscapes, Victoria Miro Gallery, Londres Vitrine des pécheurs, ARTEL, Strasbourg 1988 Vive les FRAC, Nouveau Musée, Lyon - Villeurbanne Galerie Micheline Szwajcer, Antwerpen, Belgique Clareté, Aalborg, Danemark Biennale de Sydney, Art Gallery of New South Wales, Sydney, Australie 1989 Une autre affaire, Le Consortium, Dijon Effet de Miroir, Galerie de l'Espace Jules Verne, Brétiguy sur Orge 23 images de 1'art français, Maison centrale de l'artiste, Moscou, Russie Atface value..., Kettle's Yard Gallery, Cambridge, GB, Third Eye Centre, Glasgow, GB Musée de Bastia, Corse Histoire de musée, A.R.C. Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris Liberté et égalité, Kunstmuseum, Essen, Allemagne, Kunstmuseum, Winterthur, Allemagne 1990 Art en France Aujourd'hui, Musée national de Varsovie, Musée national de Cracovie, Pologne Auflagen, XPO Galerie, Hamburg, Allemagne No, not that one, it's not a chair, Galerie 1900-2000, Paris Un art de la distinction, Abbaye Saint-André, Meymac French Kiss: a Talk Show, Halle Sud, Genève, Suisse Group Show, Los Angeles, USA 1991 Le Consortium collectionne, Château d'Oiron L'insoutenable légèreté de l'art, Musée municipal de La Roche-sur-Yon, Musée Sainte-Croix, Poitiers Point de vue, Galerie des Archives, Paris Valses nobles et sentimentales, Musée de la Ville de Strasbourg, Victoria Miro Gallery Londres 1992 Das Offene Bild, Westhalisches Landesmuseum, Munster Lieux d'histoire, 10 artistes, 10 élèves, Musée de l'Hospice Comtesse, Lille Galerie La Maison, Douai Art, Photo, Image, La Villette - Cité des Sciences et de l'Industrie 1994 Snark, Cabinet de Dessein, Galerie Pierre Nouvion & Le 27e stratagème, Monaco En regard, Musée des Beaux-Arts, Lons le Saunier Comme dans une image, Gilbert Brownstone & Cie, Paris Ma galerie, Paris 1995 Ensayo général, Muséo de Arté Carillo Gill, Mexico 1996 L 'art qui ne rate personne, Musée d es Beaux-Arts, Besançon 1997 Images, objets scènes, quelques aspects de l'art français depuis 78, Le Magasin, Centre national d'art contemporain, Grenoble 1998 La nuit, L 'oubli, en souvenir de Gilles Dusein, MAMCO, Genève, Suisse 1999 Photos, Galerie Martine et Thibault de la Châtre, Paris 2000 Rayon du sourire et de la volupté, vingt artistes, vingt fondeurs, Hôtel de Soubise, Assemblée nationale, Galerie 101, Paris Bibliographie Presse * Steinlechner Carini, Der Flug des bumerang, Arbeiten von Marie Bourget, Munchen Kunstraum, 14 juin 1994. * Westkott Hanne, Marie Bourget, Kritik, mars 1994. * Muller Silke, Zwanzig arbeiten von Marie Bourget, Nene Bilden Kunst, février 1994. * Hahn Clarisse, Marie Bourget, Art Press n°188, février 1994. * Danto Ginger, Marie Bourget, Art News, avril 1992. * Cuvelier Pascaline, Les descriptifs équivoques de Marie Bourget, Libération, 1r février 1992. * Ardenne Paul, Corps flottants, Art Press n°167, mars 1992. * Piguet Philippe, Valses nobles et sentimentales, Galerie Magazine, février-mars 1991. * Kandel Susan, Marie Bourget, Arts Magazine, New York, janvier 1990. * Chattopadhyay Colette, Conceplual Witticism, Art week, Los Angeles, 8 novembre 1990. * Vezin Luc, Portrait, Beaux-Arts Magazine, n°69, juin 1989. * Thomas Mona, Suggestives, L'Ane n°38, Paris, avril juin 1989. * Prodhon Françoise-Claire, Marie Bourget, Flash Art, Milan, octobre 1989. * Couderc Sylvie, Marie Bourget- Un homme parle et le reste, se tait, Arte Factum, Antwerpen, nov.décembre 1989. * Busine Laurent, Interview par Jean-Michel Botquin, Art et Culture, Bruxelles, octobre 1988. * Brayer Marie-Ange, Le Dessin du Silence, Art et Culture, Bruxelles, novembre 1988. * Baron Jeanine, Les questions de Marie Bourget, La Croix, Paris, 22 juillet 1988. * Nuridsany Michel, Marie Bourget - Victoria Miro Gallery, Art Press, Paris, novembre 1987. * Brenson Michacl, Marie Bourget, The New York Times, New York, 27 novembre 1987. * Woimant Françoise, Le Rêve des Chateaux de sable de Marie Bourget, Nouvelle de l'Estampe, n°85, Paris, mars 1986. * Troncy Eric, Marie Bourget, Claude Léveque, Kanal, Paris, septembre 1986. * Russell John, A New ~Vave of French Artists at the Guggenheim, The New York Times, New York, 12 octobre 1986. * Nuridsany Michel, Français - Allemands: confrontation ou connivence ?, Le Figaro, Paris, 14 janvier 1986. * Lugon Olivier, Le paysage comme vue de l'esprit, Le Courrier de Genève, Genève, 10 mai 1986. * Lessuor Knarf, Marie Bourget, Plus n°2, Dijon, janvier 1986. * De Maet Jacques, Entretien, Plus-moins-zéro, n°42, Bruxelles, octobre 1986. * Cabanne Pierre, Venise dans ses grandes lignes, Le Matin, Paris,3 juillet 1986. * Brenson Michacl, A Distanced view, The New York Times, New York, 3 octobre 1986. * Soutif Daniel, Marie Bourget, embarquement immédiat, Libération, 3 juillet 1985. * Semin Daniel, Un ecrtain Art Français: quand les formes deviennent attitudes, Art Press, n°104, Paris, juin 1985. * Nuridsany Michel, Dans la lumière de Marie Bourget, Le Figaro, Paris, mars 1985. * Besson Christian, Marie Bourget, Art Press, n°95, Paris, septembre 1985. * Coulange Alain, Objets de l'Art et Objet d'Art: Michel Verjux, Marie Bourget, Bertrand Lavier, Art Press, n°90, Paris, 1985. * Nuridsany Michel, BlaeLer, Bourget, Friedmann, Lindow, Art Press, n°79, Paris, mars 1984. Catalogues / Livres * Catalogue Troncy Eric, Compilation, une expérience de l'exposition, Consortium Ed., pp.334-335, 1999 * Aupetitallot Yves, Images, objets scènes, quelques aspects de l'art français depuis 78, Le Magasin, Centre national d'art contemporain, Grenoble, 1997 * Schmidt Eva, 20 Titel, Gesellschaft fur Aktuelle Kunst, Bremen, Kunstraum, Munich, Allemagne, 1994 * Schmidt Eva, Das Offene Bild, Westhalisches Landesmuseum, Munster, p. 239, 1992 * Mania Patrizia, Exposition Ronde, Galerie Paolo Vitolo, Rome, Italie, 1992 * Brolly Jean, Valses nobles et sentimentales, Musée de la Ville de Strasbourg, 1991 * Dary Anne, Temps de pose, Collection des œuvres photographiques, Musce de la Roche-sur-Yon, 1990 * Douroux Xavier, Proposition osce pour une lecture particulière de l'ouvre de Marie Bourget, Un art de la distinction, Abbaye Saint-André, Meymac, 1990 * No, not that one, it's not a chair, Galerie 1900-2000, Paris, 1990 * Nuridsany Michel, Effets de Miroir, Ed. IAPIF, Iv~y sur Seine, 1989 * Parent Béatrice, Histoire de musée, A.R.C. Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris, 1989 * Magnin André, At face value..., Kettle's Yard Gallery, Cambridge, GB, Third Eye Centre, Glasgow, GB, Musée de Bastia, Corse, 1989 * Douroux Xavier, Liberté et égalité, Kunstmusenm, Essen, Allemagne, Kunstmuseum, Winterthur, Allemagne, pp. 69-72, 1989 * Busine Laurent, Maubant Jean-Louis, Le Spectateur, Palais des Beaux-Arts, Charleroi, 1987 * Dary Anne, Le spectateur, Musée de la Roche sur Yon, Centre d'art plastique, Saint-Fons, 1987 * Train Marie-Christine, Cadres en l'air, Centre d'Histoire de l'Art contemporain, Rennes, 1987 * Gumpert Lynn, A Distanced View, The New Museum of Contemporary Art, New York, 1986 * Pagé Suzanne, Console et meurtrière, 2e biennale de Venise, Palazzo delle Prigioni, édité par l'Association française, 1986 * Gintz Claude, Marie Bourget: Dispositif Sculplure, Dispositif Fiction, A.R.C., Musce d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris, 1985 * Colliard Eric, Marie Bourget, Succès du Bédac no 13, Dijon, 1985 * Nuridsany Michel, Marie Bourget, Cedaac, Auxerre, 1984 * Soutif Daniel, Eté 84, Le nouveau Musée de Lyon - Villeurbanne, 1984 Catégorie:Naissance à Bourgoin-Jallieu Catégorie:Naissance en 1952 Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français